hypothetical_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hypothetical Fighting Company
'''The Hypothetical Fighting Company '''is an hypothetical publisher, acquire of developers having hypothetical fighters. It is based on the deviant fighters of The Deviant Fighting Company from DeviantART. Founded by Mohamed Albahra. Developers * Bushido Entertainment * Dark Winter Entertainment * Draconian Games * Futuristic Studios (w/ Ultra-Productions and Omega Interactive Entertainment) * Genisu Games * Ginga Productions * Golden Sanctuary * Keyvaile * Metallic Mythrill * MGW Productions * Mixed Gaming Entertainment * Moon Requiem Games * Mystic Games * Neo Jota Studios * NJK Studios * Red Games * SecondHand Studios * ShadowSpawns Entertainment * Stylistic Nored * Thinkbig Studios * Ultima Games * Union Jack Studios Partnerships * ACS * Bandai Namco * Blizzard * Cartoon Network * Disney * Empire Entertainment * Gamehand Productions * Ghost Corps * Glitch Productions * In-Verse * Konami * NetherRealm Studios * Nickelodeon * Rooster Teeth * SBEntertainment * SEGA * Shonen Jump * Square Enix * Valve Games * Horror Brawl * Ultimate Destiny Third-Party Crossovers * Avengers vs. Street Fighter * Blizzard vs. Capcom * Capcom vs. Nintendo * Capcom vs. RWBY * Capcom vs. Sony * Cartoon Network vs. Capcom: World Generation * Cartoon Network X Nintendo * Dark Kombat * Darkstalkers vs. Creepypasta Monsters * Darkstalkers vs. SCP Foundation * DC vs. Capcom * DC vs. SEGA * DC vs. SNK * DC vs. Transformers * Gainax vs. Capcom * Justice League vs. Street Fighter * Justice League Dark vs. Darkstalkers * Konami vs. Capcom * Marvel vs. EA * Marvel vs Namco * Marvel vs. Nintendo * Marvel vs. RWBY * Marvel vs. SEGA * Marvel vs. SNK * Marvel vs. Valve All-Stars * Marvel Horrors vs. Darkstalkers * Mortal Kombat vs. Capcom Universe * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe II * Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe * Mortal Kombat vs. Mega Man X Universe * Mortal Kombat vs. Nintendo Universe * Mortal Kombat vs. RWBY * Mortal Kombat vs. SEGA Universe * Mortal Kombat vs. Shonen Jump Universe * Mortal Kombat vs. SNK Universe * Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe * Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter * Mortal Kombat vs. Valve Universe * Mortal Kombat vs. Xbox Universe * Mortal Kombat X Bandai Namco Universe * Namco VS. SNK * Namco X Nintendo * Nintendo vs. RWBY * Nintendo vs Square Enix * Nintendo vs SEGA * Nintendo vs SNK * Nintendo X DC Universe * Shonen Jump vs Nintendo * SNK vs. DC Universe * Square Enix vs. DC Universe * Street Fighter X Overwatch * Street Fighter X RWBY * The King's Epic Adventure X The Frollo Show * The Frollo Show X The King's Epic Adventure * Valve vs. Capcom Trivia * The Hypothetical Fighting Company (THFC) is giving name of two things, surely may the best; Hypothetical and Fighting. This may able the different about: **Fighting games contains the fighters known about some games are just fighting so it may deside with other genre games in the future. **The publisher may have third-party games. * One of the fighting games, setting that same call "Hypothetical Fighters", the part of different fighters are setting to the hypothetical. It is similar to the Deviant Fighters but it have change storyline, different than from DeviantART. * It was released and founded in 2020s redeeming by Mohamed Albahra, the romanian-syrian gamer that bring new generation to have dreams come true. * Some of the developers may have also part of the game company, until is may be each time, one by one to bring the real fighting games where Mohamed planning in future games. * Like games in the past 2010s, it bring PC, PlayStation 5, Xbox Series X, Nintendo Switch and Google Stadia. * Pictures are HM3 images from DeviantART. Like Deviant Fighters, it have different picture but instead of creating. Category:Companies